Serment
by Redd fish
Summary: Pour une nuit d'extase, toutes les autres seront ponctuées d'angoisses. Est-ce qu'une seule nuit peut refléter toute mon existence ? Et toi, Sirius, où étais-tu ? C'est la dernière fois que j'essaie, faites que ça marche !


**Disclamer :** Ni Harry Potter, ni Regulus (malheureusement), ni leur univers ne m'appartiennent. C'est J.K Rowling qu'il faut remercier !

**Rating :** K+ (en raison du langage, et puis au cas où...)

**NdA :** Mon premier One Shot ! Et ma première publication tout court ! Bon, c'est la dernière fois que j'essaie de le publier. Encore désolée pour tout ces problèmes.

Les paroles au début viennent d'une chanson de Placebo, _My Sweet Prince_, qui n'a pas grand chose à voir avec l'histoire dans l'absolue, mais j'trouvais que l'atmosphère un peu sombre correspondait bien !

Voilà, J'en dis pas plus pour l'instant... Bonne lecture ! ^^

**Le Serment**

_Me and my valuable friend_

_can fix all the pain away_

_so before I end my day_

_remember_

Le souvenir me suit partout...

Il me réveille parfois pendant la nuit, une froide sueur coulant dans mon dos. M'attaque au chevet de mon lit, pour ne plus me quitter de la journée, où que j'aille...

Il a même creusé des cernes sous mes yeux, s'est emparé de mon esprit et l'a scellé là où le Seigneur m'a touché la première fois...

C'est arrivé il y a un mois, mais dans mes cauchemars, tout est à vif...

Je revois le miroir en pied sur lequel est accroché un reflet, un sourire qui ne sont plus les miens. La chambre est étroite et respire l'ennui. Moi, bêtement, je trépigne d'excitation.

Il fait trop chaud ici, d'ailleurs, je bouillonne sous la robe noir que j'ai enfilé pour l'occasion. C'est l'heure de prendre ma revanche sur toi. Le sale traître. L'heure de te montrer que je ne suis pas un lâche. J'espère juste que cette sordide impression de déjà vu me désertera avant d'arriver dans le hall. Le maître serait bien capable de la sentir embaumer la pièce.

Je marche maintenant, j'arpente les couloirs en compagnie de ma mère. Je vois encore ses lèvres exécuter des formes géométriques à toute vitesse. Elle parle très vite. Je devine qu'elle me donne des conseils, peut-être même qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Et je crois que je suis effrayé aussi... J'aurais dû être effrayé, en tout cas. Mais je ne l'entends pas. Je pense juste à toi. Je jubile à l'idée que tu apprenne cela. Je te hais, oh, oui, je te hais tellement...

Mais pourquoi mon cœur se serre si fort quand je t'imagine à mes côtés ? Ma haine est-elle si puissante ? Il faut que le seigneur la sente, elle, et non pas cette puérile exaltation. Et il verra à quel point je suis exceptionnel, à quel point je suis... meilleur.

Le trajet m'a parut plus long que je ne me l'étais figuré. J'entre enfin, parmi des tas de silhouettes encapuchonnées. Elles grouillent comme des insectes. Je sais que certaines voilent le visage d'êtres qui me sont chers, d'autres, des pauvres diables que j'ai du croisé un jour au manoir, pour les oubliés aussitôt, et d'autres encore, abritent des âmes inconnus. Mes futurs acolytes. Mais toutes ces âmes, je le croyais, aussi différentes soient-elles, peuvent me comprendre. Parce qu'on a choisi le même chemin, parce qu'il nous a donné une chance à tous de montrer qu'on a de la valeur, à égalité, et parce qu'ils me fixent tous avec ce même sourire qui signifie qu'ils savent ce qui m'attends, eux. Et bientôt, je serais un des leurs.

Je me prends à rêver que tu es dans l'assistance, sous une cape noire. C'est très bien. Grâce à ces déguisements, je ne peux pas vérifier ton absence. Au moins, un de mes vœux sera exaucé, aujourd'hui. Parce que tu aurais dû être là ! Tu aurais dû rester ! Tu aurais dû souffrir autant que moi je souffre... Je sais que tu penses encore à moi, Sirius, tu ne m'as pas oublié !

Ces pensées agissent comme une drogue, et j'avance d'un pas presque ensorcelé vers la forme floue, au loin... Un homme très maigre au visage lisse a pris la place de la forme incertaine. Ses yeux de serpent s'attardent un moment sur ses mains, d'une démesure grotesque, à la limite du surnaturel. Il a un air las et souffre d'un terrible ennuis. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En un instant, mon destin est réglé : le Seigneur a d'autres choses mille fois plus importantes à penser. Et je suis déçu, terriblement, irrémédiablement déçu, ça me ronge tout à coup. Il se fiche de moi ? Ses pupilles dans les miennes, le silence se fait. Excepté dans ma tête. Il se lève, m'attrape les bras et murmure la formule. Tout est fini. Sauf dans ma tête.

Qu'est ce que tu ressens, Regulus ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

Mis à part une horrible envie de hurler de douleur ? Rien. Je ne sens rien. Ni joie. Ni haine. Ni satisfaction. Ni même le sentiment d'avoir fait une erreur. Pas le remords qui aurait peut-être pu me saisir. La culpabilité de ne pas être reconnaissant envers... cette chose...

J'étais comme une coque vide. Et encore, même une coque semble bien pleine comparé à moi car je n'ai ni chaud ni froid, ne sens plus mes doigts, ni les larmes qui me piquent les yeux. Juste la douleur sur mon avant bras gauche. Voilà ce que j'étais : un avant bras gauche en feu. Rien de plus, et rien de moins.

Je t'ai dis que je me souvenais et je t'ai mentis. A partir de ce moment là, tout est flou. Tout sauf mes sensations. C'est gravé à jamais dans ma tête et ça fait des dégâts. J'ai eu beau me vider le crâne de ces conneries comme on tire la chasse d'eau. Tout foutre à la poubelle. Je me souviens.

A nouveau, je me libère du cauchemar dans la nuit noir avec ce sentiment d'échec cuisant. Cuisant, c'est le mot : j'ai tellement chaud... Mes draps ne veulent pas me lâcher, il sont enlacés, collés à mes jambes par la sueur. Je m'avance en titubant vers la fenêtre, l'ouvre à la volé. De l'air. Je vais vomir. Je crache sur les roses qui courent le long du mur jusqu'à moi. Ah, ses yeux ! Il m'éblouisse à chaque fois que j'ose fermer les paupières, comme s'ils étaient scotchés à elles.

Ça me revient. L'histoire de la sorcière qui se met au service du diable. Je me rappelle ce que la voix de ma mère sifflait à nos oreilles avant que l'on s'endorme, toi et moi : que le diable appose son sceau à ceux parmi ses fidèles en qui il n'a pas confiance. A ceux dont il doute de la fidélité : les faibles.

C'était ça. Je me suis passablement trompé. On n'est pas à égalité. Jamais. Le seigneur a lu, a su, a vu mes incertitudes, mon absence de conviction, mon ambition, trop faible. Oh, Sirius, je suis faible. Si FAIBLE !

* * *

**NdA 2 :** ça y est, enfin terminé. Ça m'a tellement absorbée que j'en ai presque oublié de manger ! Presque... Enfin bref, j'avoue que j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à finir et certains passages me plaisent beaucoup plus que d'autre, c'est normal !

Mais dans l'ensemble, j'en suis plutôt contente ! :D

Bien sûr, cette vision n'appartient qu'à moi, mais j'voudrai un peu plus l'expliquer. En fait, j'imagine pas Regulus autrement que littéralement hanté par son frère parce que, ayant une grande sœur moi aussi, je l'imagine pas s'en aller comme ça, alors que je suis encore relativement jeune, sans que je subisse un gros traumatisme ! C'est pour ça qu'il est violent, pas sûr de lui, soupe au lait, fragile...

Quand deux frères ont juste quelques années de différence, forcément, le plus petit va prendre pour modèle absolu le plus grand ! J'pense que Regulus hais son frère mais l'aime encore plus ! En plus de ça, il a maintenant tout les espoirs déçu de sa mère que Sirius lui a laissé sur les épaules ! Ça aide pas ! -.-'

Woilàà !

J'donnerai tout pour une petite review, si quelqu'un passe par là. J'prends tout, le positive comme le négatif, j'suis pas raciste ! ;)

Ciao, Redd Fish !


End file.
